Terran
Terran is a fictional fantasy world created by GazzaB9. Unlike other fantasy worlds, Terran features no humans, though it does feature a few intelligent races that take the place of humans. It also features well-known monsters such as dragons and goblins, has a magic system, and features quite a bit more well-known fantasy elements. History The world that would one day be named Terran started off as simple rocks floating in space until, suddenly, a being made of light known as Horizon appeared, grabbing the rocks and crashing them together into a planet. It is unknown who or what Horizon is but they became the new god of the world, creating the four Heavenly Titans (Copsera, Aquantoma, Gorblaze, and Tobaerial) who went on to create nature, the ocean, fire and volcanos, and the sky respectively. Together, the four also created the gods Order and Chaos who represented their namesakes. Sadly, Order and Chaos came into conflict, as they had very different ideas for what creatures should populate the world, Order creating things such as animals, mystical creatures, and even other gods while Chaos created the beings known as monsters. The two eventually realized that their creation war had gotten out of hand and so the two came together to create one last thing, birthing the goddess known as Balance, who, to end their war, created the intelligent lifeforms that inhabit the world of Terran, beings who were in total balance and had the ability to pick to chose whichever side they wish. Locations TBA Races Intelligent Races *Leshy *Reptilefolk *Tritons *Yuki *Jujin Creatures *Ajatar - a female snake creature that can cause sickness in people. *Backoo - a race of very small tricksters. *Banshee - the spirit of a person who died while mourning. *Basilisk - a large snake that can turn people to stone. *Boggart - a shapeshifting beast that eats anything that isn't another Boggart. *Changeling - the child of a monster and a human. *Chimera - a beast that smashes together multiple animals. *Cambion - the child of a demon and a human. *Centaur - a large man-like creature with horse legs. *Centicore - a horse-antelope-lion-bear hybrid. *Chukwa - a giant turtle with an island on its shell. *Cockatrice - an odd combination of a chicken and a lizard that can turn people to stone. *Cyclops - a one-eyed giant. *Daitengu - a mountain spirit that leads Tengu. *Djinn - a demonic genie that intentionally misinterprets wishes. *Doppelganger - a person's twin that represents their worst parts. *Dragon - a large winged lizard. *Dryad - a forest nymph. *Dullahan - a headless rider. *Einherjar - the ghost of a warrior who died in battle. *Ent - a walking talking tree person. *Eurynomos - a massive bird that kills and eats people. *Ewah - a half-cougar half-human. *Fear Gorta - the ghost of a traveler who died of hunger. *Fenrir - an enormous horrifying wolf. *Genie - a wish-granting spirit. *Ghost - a person who died with unfinished business. *Ghoul - a flesh-eating monster that comes out at night in deserts. *Giant - a very large unintelligent humanoid. *Goblin - a mischievous sprite. *Golem - a large creature made of any mineral. *Gorgon - a half-snake woman who can turn people to stone. *Griffin - a lion-eagle hybrid. *Gyuki - a spider with a bull's head. *Harionago - a woman who can use her hair as a weapon. *Harpy - a half-bird woman. *Hecatoncheires - enormous giants with 100 hands and 50 feet. *Hellhound - a dog from hell. *Hippocamp - a fish-horse hybrid. *Hobgoblin - a larger and smarter goblin. *Hydra - a many-headed dragon whose middle head breaths fire. *Ichneumon - a very large beast which is a dragon's only natural predator. *Imp - a small demon. *Indus Worm - a large man-eating worm. *Jiangshi - energy draining reanimated corpse that hops. *Jorogumo - a woman with spider legs. *Jotunn - giants that represent things from nature, such as forests and water. *Kappa - turtle-like tricksters. *Kelpie - a water horse that drowns people. *Kitsune - a mystical fox. *Kraken - a gigantic octopus-like monster. *Leviathan - a horrifyingly large snake-like sea beast. *Lightning Bird - a bird that can summon lightning. *Manticore - a lion-human-scorpion and sometimes bat hybrid. *Mazzikin - an evil invisible spirit. *Mogwai - mischievous demon. *Mokoi - a magic devouring spirit. *Monocerus - a stag-horse-elephant-boar hybrid with one horn. * List of Gods Celestial Beings *Horizon, god of creation *Four Heavenly Titans **Copsera, the titan of forests **Aquantoma, the titan of oceans **Gorblaze, the titan of fire **Tobaeria, the titan of skies *Order, the embodiment of order *Chaos, the embodiment of chaos *Balance, balancer of order and chaos. Demon Gods *Barbatos - the ruler of the seventh layer of the underworld and the head of all demons. *Amon - the ruler of the sixth layer of the underworld. *Malphas - the ruler of the fifth layer of the underworld. *Dagon - the ruler of the fourth layer of the underworld. *Samael - the ruler of the third layer of the underworld. *Haagenti - the ruler of the second layer of the underworld. *Bune - the ruler of the first layer of the underworld. Notes & Trivia *